


El Laurel de la Victoria

by Ad_Astra18



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, Gen, M/M, Modern Era, Paintball
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Astra18/pseuds/Ad_Astra18
Summary: Rojo manchaba su hasta hace un momento, prístino traje. Levantó la vista para ver a Damianos acercarse, una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro, y concentrando todo el reproche que pudo reunir en su voz, Laurent le espetó:— ¿Qué demonios? Somos del mismo equipo Damen.-----O Damen y Laurent juegan al paintball y  se vuelven demasiado competitivos.
Relationships: Damen & Lazar, Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince), Laurent & Lazar (Captive Prince), Lazar/Pallas (Captive Prince), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	El Laurel de la Victoria

**Author's Note:**

> Entonces, solo quería escribir sobre algo en lo que Damen fuera malo (porque es prácticamente perfecto en todo) y esto es lo salió.  
> Sin embargo, han pasado años desde que me acerqué a un campo de paintball y mi memoria es mala, por lo que esto no tiene mucho sentido. También, no tengo lector beta así que me disculpo por cualquier error.

Laurent escuchó el disparo antes de sentirlo, se estrelló con fuerza contra su hombro obligándolo a dar un paso atrás, lo que irremediablemente lo llevó a tropezar con las rocas detrás de él y haciéndole caer contra el suelo sobre su trasero. Rojo manchaba su hasta hace un momento, prístino traje. Levantó la vista para ver a Damianos acercarse, una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro, y concentrando todo el reproche que pudo reunir en su voz, Laurent le espetó:

— ¿Qué demonios? Somos del mismo equipo Damen.

Laurent arrojó su pistola de pintura a un lado, inútil ahora que estaba fuera del juego, y vio como Damen se colgaba despreocupado la suya al hombro.

—Ambos sabemos que no hay equipos aquí. Lo siento cariño, pero no planeo perder contra ti otra vez, se volvió vergonzoso para mí luego de la novena vez.

—Fue vergonzoso para ti desde la primera vez —luego con un poco de ironía en su voz— ¿quién diría que un arquero tendría tan mala puntería?

—Por milésima vez, esto no es igual a tirar con un arco.

—Si mentirte a ti mismo te hace sentir mejor ... adelante.

Damen le dio esa mirada exasperada que a veces usaba cuando intentaba demostrar un punto y Laurent era particularmente terco en no ceder. Dado que la defensa no funcionó para Damen, decidió ir por la ofensiva.

—Bueno, pues para ser alguien tan bueno con las estrategias, es increíble que cayeras en nuestra trampa.

— ¿Nuestra trampa?

—Lazar y yo hicimos una alianza.

— ¿Me cambiaste por Lazar? —La voz de Laurent dos tonos más alta— ¿En serio? Oh Damen, tu traición empeora a cada momento.

— ¡Tú ibas a traicionarme también! Tan pronto como elimináramos a los demás, no finjas que no.

—Por supuesto que iba a traicionarte, eso no significa que vaya a hacer equipo con Ancel solo para conseguir una ventaja extra. Honestamente, me sentiría ofendido si no supiera que Lazar es un bastardo con puntería excelente.

Lazar de hecho _tenía_ una puntería increíble, todos habían sido dudosos al respecto luego de oírlo alardear sobre ello, dado que Lazar alardeaba sobre sus capacidades sobrehumanas en absolutamente todo, desde la manera tan única de cepillar sus dientes, hasta lo absolutamente perfecto que era su caminar. “ _C_ _amino con la gracia de un cisne Damen, debiste notar eso_ ”, había dicho en aquella ocasión.

Así que no fue una sorpresa que nadie le creyera realmente, lo que sí fue una sorpresa fue como Lazar demostró que era cierto al patearle el trasero a todos en una masacre absoluta de pintura después. 

—Y decías que era incapaz de tenderte una trampa —le restregó Damen a la cara, decir que no estaba disfrutando con la situación sería una mentira total.

—Bueno, tu plan tiene algunas fallas, ya sabes, aún deben deshacerse de otros cuatro jugadores.

—Cubierto, Lazar se encargaba de los demás y yo me ocupaba de ti.

Como para demostrar su punto un disparo de pintura se escuchó no muy lejos de su posición, al disparo le siguieron un montón de improperios. Ancel entonces.

—Solo puede haber un ganador.

—Lazar y yo vamos a dividir el premio.

El premio consistía en una pequeña pero agradable suma de dinero. Dos veces al mes, Ancel, Lazar, Jord, Laurent, Orlant, Nikandros y Damen, se reunían para jugar al paintball, antes de comenzar acordaban una cifra de dinero para poner en un frasco que el ganador se llevaría; además, el primero en caer era quien pagaría el almuerzo después. No establecieron nada en contra de armar equipos, pero no eran nada sino competitivos, así que al final del día, solo podía haber un ganador. La única razón de que Damen formara un equipo en primer lugar, siendo que estaba harto de no haber ganado ni una sola vez. Actualmente la corona del mejor puntaje se disputaba entre Laurent y Lazar, incluso Erasmus, que se les había unido solo en unas cuantas ocasiones, había logrado ganar dos veces. Damen se había sorprendido de lo bueno que era para ocultarse al disparar.

Laurent lo miró por largos minutos sin decir nada, entonces sonrió. Damen comenzó a inquietarse al verlo, esa no era la sonrisa de " _admito que fuiste mejor jugador, pero ya tendremos la revancha_ " de Laurent, no. Esa era su típica sonrisa de " _aún tengo un truco bajo la manga y no te gustará_ ".

—Vaya —dijo Laurent con fingida sorpresa— parece que tu plan ha funcionado a la perfección, tú fuiste mejor jugador.

Oh sí, aquí había gato encerrado.

—Yo ... ¿lo fui?

—En efecto, yo perdí por completo.

—Eso parece ... es decir, eso es lo que pasó.

—Oh Damen, casi me siento mal por esto.

Damen sabía que no debía preguntar, eso era justo lo que Laurent quería, tenía ese brillo travieso en sus ojos que a menudo prometía problemas. La sonrisa curva que adornaba sus labios escondía el secreto que moría por contar.

Damen maldijo su curiosidad.

— ¿Mal por qué?

Apenas terminó de pronunciar las palabras un proyectil de pintura negra golpeó en su pierna, justo en la pantorrilla. La pintura manchó el traje protector, una gran mancha irregular.

—Gracias Lazar.

Una trampa entonces, había sido engañado. Vio a Lazar salir de entre los obstáculos dispersos en al área, colocados estratégicamente para crear puntos de seguridad en donde cubrirse, su traje blanco impecable, luciendo tan presumido como Damen lo había hecho antes. _Traición_ .

—Tú ...

—Yo —aceptó Laurent, inclinando la cabeza a modo de una ligera reverencia.

—Pero ... no es justo.

—La vida no es justa cariño.

Damen deseaba enfurruñarse un poco más, pero algo en aquella ecuación no terminaba de cuadrar. —No entiendo, perdiste de todas formas, ¿cuál fue el punto de esto?

—Voy tres puntos por arriba de Lazar ...

—Solo dos ahora —cantó Lazar, interrumpiendo a Laurent.

—No importa, sigo a la cabeza. —Luego para Damen— Lazar estuvo de mi lado todo el tiempo, él se encargaría de los demás y te dejaría a ti para el final. Yo solo fui la distracción.

—Sigue sin explicar por qué perdiste si se supone que lo suyo era una alianza.

—Esto no fue sobre ganar Damen, puedo ganar cualquier otro día, es fácil y aburrido — Damen pudo contradecir la parte de fácil, pero su orgullo estaba lo suficientemente herido como estaba— fue sobre darte una lección, lo pensarás mejor antes de conspirar contra mí.

Honestamente, Damen creía que Laurent se tomaba el juego demasiado en serio, pero él mismo había armado, o al menos intentado armar, una treta entera para ganar, así que ¿quién era él para hablar? Claro que la hipocresía podía considerarse fuera de la mesa cuando de ganar una discusión se trataba.

—Y me acusabas de ser un traidor —le replicó Damen, antes de volverse hacia Lazar— y tú, pensé que eras mejor que esto.

—Literalmente nos conocimos cuando me estrellé contigo e intenté engañarte para quedarme con tu auto —se defendió Lazar—, soy yo quien pensó que eras mejor que esto, ¿en serio Damen? ¿Confiar en mí para ir contra Laurent? Creí que habías aprendido la lección luego del incidente con Auguste.

Damen se estremeció ligeramente al recordar, seis meses más tarde aún no podía ver a Auguste a la cara sin sentir vergüenza.

—Pues ya está —declaró Laurent, al fin levantándose del suelo y comenzando a caminar— Lazar, vayamos a cobrar nuestro premio, los demás deben estar esperando.

—Pudimos ser nosotros quienes compartieran ese premio —lanzó Damen al aire.

—Lo siento amigo —respondió Lazar, aunque no sonaba como si lo lamentara en absoluto— pero conseguí una mejor oferta.

Antes de que Damen pudiera preguntar qué tipo de oferta era esa, Laurent se lo dijo. —Le di el número de Pallas.

— ¡Yo pude darte el número de Pallas!

—Vamos cariño —Laurent se acercó para plantarle un beso corto en los labios— sé un buen perdedor y admite la derrota.

Damen deseaba poder odiar su sonrisa de la victoria en ese momento. Al final comenzó a seguirlos malhumorado al lugar donde probablemente ya los esperaban los demás, no importaba, ya habría más oportunidades, y quien sabe, después de todo, la vigésima quinta era la vencida ¿no?


End file.
